


[Podfic] An Ace Up My Sleeve

by stuckwithyou



Series: Cards on the Table [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Humor, Incubus Bucky, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Natasha, bucky has both arms, gratuitous SyFy Shark Movies, salty language and sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: Natasha warned Bucky not to seduce the Russians. She warned him the Dolas, protective spirits of Slavic fate, wouldn’t like it. But he's an incubus, seducing people is kind of what he does. When a Dola expresses its displeasure by leaving Bucky beaten and hurting in an alley, he finds himself rescued by someone he can't seduce. Someone with a warm smile and clear blue eyes. Someone he can't seem to stay away from.(Yes, it's Ace Steve/Incubus Bucky.) [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] An Ace Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ace Up My Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327504) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



**Text:** [An Ace Up My Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327504)

 **Author:** [leveragehunters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters)

 **Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

 **Length:** 1:04:29

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dl95hn6equf35rj/An_Ace_Up_My_Sleeve.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
